memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/In the Line of Duty/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE Both the Archer and Olympia are side by side. INT-''Olympia'' MAIN ENGINEERING Williams is going from console to console, as alarms are going off when Commander Martin walks into the Engine room. MARTIN: (To Williams) Report? She's at a console. WILLIAMS: (To Martin) The containment fields are failing, (beat) the ship has taken a huge beating. Martin follows her. MARTIN (Worried): Can't we eject the warp core? Williams goes to the main console. WILLIAMS: (off the console) Aye, sir activating the ejection system, (beat) OH COME ON! Martin walks over to her. MARTIN: (To Williams) What is it? She goes to another console. WILLIAMS: The damn ejection sequence has been stopped, (beat) Commander you better take a look at this. Martin looks at the console screen. EXT-SPACE Both Archer and Olympia are next to each other. INT-BRIDGE Suddenly, the monitor on her console goes blank Carlson tries to work the console, but nothing happens. CARLSON (Conn Officer): What the hell? T'Shar gets up from the Captain's Chair. T'Shar: Ensign Report? She's confused. CARLSON (Conn Officer): (Still confused) I just lost all my sensor readings. Then the Omega symbol appears. CARLSON (Conn Officer): The computer's bringing up some kind of message, but I can't access it. You'd better take a look at this. T'Shar is sitting next to her at the Ops console. T'SHAR: I see it. CARLSON (Conn Officer): What the hell is it? She works the Ops console for a moment, then reacts with some surprise at the results. T'SHAR: My command codes aren't working. The computer says I have insufficient clearance to access the message. She looks around at the frozen Bridge monitors. T'SHAR: (To Com) T'Shar to Captain Taylor. Taylor walks out of the turbo-lift. TAYLOR: (To T'Shar) Don't do anything. I'll take care of this. She stops at an aft console, and enters a few commands. The Omega symbol disappears. T'SHAR: Captain what's going on. TAYLOR: I'll be in my ready room. Taylor goes to her ready room as the crew is confused. CUT TO: INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Taylor enters her ready room and goes to her desk. TAYLOR: (To com) Computer, seal the doors to this room. No entry without my authorization. Computer: Doors sealed. Taylor sits, and activates her desktop monitor. The Omega symbol appears. TAYLOR: (To com) Access secured datafile Omega One. Computer: Voiceprint confirmed. State clearance code. TAYLOR: (To com) Taylor four-seven-delta clearance level ten. Computer: Confirmed. Screen shows the Olympia as a scanning field surrounds it. Computer: Sensors have detected the Omega phenomenon, onboard this vessel Implement the Omega Directive immediately. All other priorities have been rescinded. Taylor takes this in for a moment, grim and leans back in her chair. CUT TO: INT-OLYMPIA MAIN ENGINEERING (Battle damaged) Admiral Martin enters Main Engineering. ADM. MARTIN: (To his son) Why haven't you ejected the warp core. John looks at him. MARTIN: (To his father) Well dad we were going to but then the ejection system deactivated and this popped up, (Shows him the Omega symbol) so tell me what the hell is going on? ADM. MARTIN: John please we don't have time for this eject the core now. John gets close to him. MARTIN: Dad please tell me what is going on, (beat) I know that symbol we learned about the Greek letters in high school so tell me what the hell is going on right now. James paces about. ADM. MARTIN: We were sent to this system to destroy the Omega particle but we were boarded by Jem'Hadar soldiers we put up a fight but they were able to put the Omega particle in our intermix chamber, (beat) I did lost forty crewmen twenty-two of them are in the Battle bridge. John leans on the bulkhead. MARTIN: Damn it dad you know that this was serious the Omega Particle is the most dangerous thing that we encountered since the Lantaru incident in 2285. Com activates. SITO (OC): Sito to Commander Martin. John taps his combadge. MARTIN: (To com) Martin here go ahead. SITO (OC): ''Sir sensors are picking an armada of Dominion ships heading our way. John turns to his dad. EXT-SPACE Dominion/Cardassian forces head to the system. (End of Act Four, Fade out)